


Riders on the Beach

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (no one dies, Anal Sex, Arthur isnt sick, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and they kick out micah), these cowboys need happiness, this is just really self-indulgent okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: They make it to Tahiti. Dutch celebrates with Arthur.





	Riders on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted soft, so I wrote soft. Title from a painting of the same name by Paul Gauguin.

Four thousand miles away, Dutch had said. How they survived the ship journey was a god damn miracle as far as Arthur was concerned. Once they had docked, he helped the exhausted gang move all of their supplies to the beach – a temporary spot until they were able to acquire some land inshore.

Somehow, despite everything that had been thrown at them, here they were. In Tahiti, with its lengthy oceanfront and near perfect weather; its friendly locals and lush plant life. Everything Dutch had said it to be, and maybe a little bit more.

Arthur wiped at the sweat on his forehead and realigned his hat. Their tents were finally all in order. He finished setting up his few photographs before shedding his outer waistcoat, knowing it would take some time to adjust, to say goodbye to the bitter cold winters and scorching summers. There was sand in his boots but even if he rid them of it now more would only accumulate soon after.

The main fire was lit, on it a pot of some type of stew going. There was definitely coconut in it, judging by the husks scattered about. Arthur didn’t know if he was even going to _like_ coconut. Except he had to, because they were here now. Far, far away from any type of food they were used to. And their pasts…

“We start over,” Dutch had said before they left, prior to getting on the boat. “A new life for each and every one of us.”

Arthur sighed as he hobbled along the white sand, still sore and especially tired from the lengthy trip. It was nearing night and all he wanted to do was sleep. Though he was sure the rocking feeling he was currently experiencing wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

He found the group gathered around Dutch, who was explaining that tonight was to be a party of sorts, complete with a roast hog provided by the generous people of the island. Arthur finally made it to Dutch’s side.

“Arthur! There you are,” Dutch said, beaming. He slung an arm around Arthur’s shoulder, holding him steady. “Can you believe this? We’re _finally_ here.”

Arthur offered a little smile. The chatter picked up within the group.

“Thought I was gonna die on that damn boat!” Sadie grumbled.

“Me too,” Charles said. “I don’t think I want to get back on one again for a _long_ time.”

“Never want to look at another can of salted offal either…” John fussed.

“Now, now, gentlemen, ladies,” Dutch said, reeling the gang’s attention back in. “We get a day of rest but after that we must work. We aren’t here to live for free. The locals sure wouldn’t like that.” He laughed, and a few of the others joined him. Then Dutch suddenly sobered, face gone serious but with a soft edge. Arthur hadn’t seen that look in a long time. “I had faith… _so_ much faith. And we done did it. Tonight, we celebrate.” He gave Arthur’s shoulder a pat before he pulled the man into an amorous hug.

Arthur let it happen, returning it with little energy. The dipping sun was so orange, glittering over the ocean’s horizon. He wanted to draw it, paint it even. Arthur felt boneless against Dutch, taking comfort in the strength of his arms, his scent of cigars and smoke and salt. He could have fallen asleep right there, standing up.

“You all right, son?” Dutch asked, moving Arthur so he was facing him.

“’M fine. Jus’ tired is all,” Arthur muttered. He yawned. “It’s been one eventful day.”

“That is has,” Dutch agreed. “Why don’t you get a little shut eye? Party ain’t for a couple of hours yet.”

Arthur nodded, feeling Dutch slip away from him. He made it back to his tent where he kicked off his boots and chucked away his hat before rolling onto his cot. He was dead to the world in an instant.

-0-0-0-

Arthur woke with a jolt, gasping raggedly for breath. He was shivering something fierce, heart feeling like it would erupt from his chest any second now. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His dream hadn’t been pleasant. And not so oddly enough he wasn’t tired anymore. Listening, he only heard the chirp of insects and the gentle rush of water.

That’s right. They were safe now, on a small island in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean where no one was ever going to find them.

Almost mechanically, Arthur stood up. He made his way from the tent, out towards the ocean. The moon was waxing, just about filled but not quite there yet. It looked huge, floating high above the dark water. Bigger than it ever had back home.

It took him a moment to realize someone was standing down near the water to his right, near a small outcropping of boulders and assorted stones. As Arthur got closer, he noticed the dark crimson of Dutch’s waistcoat, his head free of any hat, and feet bare. It was strange, almost otherworldly. Arthur was reminded of one of the books Hosea helped him read when he was younger.

Arthur gently coughed to get the other man’s attention as he stepped in close.

Dutch glanced at him before resuming his gaze out into the dark ocean.

It was many minutes before Arthur touched his shoulder to Dutch’s. “Was that party any good?” he asked, voice still rough with sleep.

Dutch gave a single nod. “The women wanted to wake you but… you looked like you needed the sleep.” He shifted his weight, leaned into Arthur. “Don’t you worry, there’s plenty of hog left.”

“Good to know.” Arthur let his hand brush against Dutch’s own, fingertips tickling, feeling the cool metal of rings. “Is this everything you wanted?”

“And more,” Dutch said. He looked at Arthur. “So much more.” He took Arthur’s hand into his own. “You can’t even begin to understand how happy I am.” His next breath came out slowly. “Finally.”

“Oh, I think I know.” Arthur couldn’t help but glance at the moon again. It seemed so close, as if he could reach it with a simple latter. “She’s a real beauty, ain’t she?”

Dutch hummed in agreement. He raised Arthur’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “There’s another thing of beauty right here on Earth.” He whispered.

Arthur couldn’t stop his grin. “If you say so,” he said, meeting Dutch’s eyes.

“I do.” Dutch slid his hand to Arthur’s wrist and tugged, causing the man to stumble into him. Their chests bumped, and Dutch caught Arthur’s chin with his free hand. He scratched his fingers into Arthur’s scruff of beard. “When I’m talking to you, I _always_ mean what I say.”

Arthur opened his mouth, words ready to exit. Before he could, Dutch kissed him, something warm and smooth and addictive just like good whiskey. Arthur felt a calmness sweep over him, a true sense of safety that hadn’t been present for years. The kiss took him back, to when it was just him and Dutch and Hosea and a newly found John. The four of them, a pieced together family that somehow worked despite the criminal life they lived. Arthur knew that if he kept thinking of their history, he’d get teary.

He pushed harder against Dutch’s mouth, tongue tracing the seam of the older man’s lips. Arthur needed to distract his mind least he break down right here in Dutch’s arms. It would be far too embarrassing.

Dutch opened up for him, inside like fire as Arthur licked against the roof, across teeth, and finally meeting tongue. He felt a groan rise from his throat and spill out, muffled and more of a hum. Dutch’s hand on his chin splayed and slid back, skimming his ear and winding fingers into his hair that was in need of a cut.

Arthur was starting to lose himself in the heat when Dutch pulled back. They both breathed into each other’s space.

“If I died right now, I’d die more happy than I’ve ever been before,” Dutch muttered, eyes open just enough that Arthur could see a shine over them.

“Don’t you dare die on me now, old man,” Arthur huffed. He clapped a hand to Dutch’s hip. “At least wait until we’re done.”

A snorted laugh. Dutch tightened his hand in Arthur’s hair. “You sure can be cheeky sometimes.” He kissed Arthur again, deeper, and Arthur’s back bowed.

The sand underneath them gave way as they tumbled down. Arthur was pressed into the soft ground, Dutch hovering over him.

Arthur already felt the tiny grains of sediment invading his clothes. He let his head fall back with a noiseless thud. He stared up at Dutch, the man’s face a tad more weathered than before the trip. But it didn’t matter if there were a few more wrinkles and gray hairs. He was still the man Arthur had known since he was just on the cusp of manhood.

Dutch laid himself to Arthur’s side, an arm over the younger’s chest and still pressed against each other the whole length of themselves.

“Arthur,” Dutch started, his voice so low it was difficult to hear.

Arthur turned his head, and their faces were close enough to kiss again. He waited.

Dutch’s hand bunched the fabric of Arthur’s shirt. “You never left love aside, did you?” he whispered.

Arthur felt a pinch in his throat. He shook his head. “Of course not, Dutch.” He turned from being sprawled on his back until he was mirroring Dutch. He put his palm against the man’s cheek, fingertips brushing his hair. “After all,” he murmured. “It’s all we got.”

The moonlight gave enough glow for Arthur to watch the wet trails appear below Dutch’s eyes. The man said nothing, just started at him, and for a moment, Arthur thought he had to be in a dream. Something like this… It wouldn’t be able to actually happen in his life, right? Arthur wiped away some of the dampness with his thumb, and Dutch closed his eyes.

“I wish it could have turned out a little differently,” Arthur found himself saying. Dutch blinked and watched him speak. “I wanted all a us to…to find a quiet place and settle in.” Arthur frowned. “But maybe we wouldn’t have been able to do that back there. What with us bein’ wanted and all.”

Dutch’s hand tightened on his shirt. “You know I wanted that too,” he said. “But there ain’t no clearin’ a bounty as big as ours. We couldn’t stay, and if we kept running, they would have kept chasing.”

Arthur swallowed hard. He moved a fraction closer, enough to let their foreheads touch. “I know. I know.” Arthur’s heart ached. “I’m gonna miss it, Dutch. It’s our life we left behind. Our whole damn life.”

“Listen, Arthur,” Dutch said. His voice once again had a touch of seriousness. “We did what we had to do. My plan… _the_ plan. It worked. We’re safe. And if that ain’t the greatest feelin’ in the entire world, I don’t know what is.”

“I knows you right,” Arthur sighed, and he brought himself up. He looked down at Dutch. “I’m just sayin’ I’m always gonna miss it.”

Dutch sat up as well. He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Me too, son.” Then he shoved himself to his feet. When he turned, he held out a hand for Arthur.

Arthur took it, and let himself be pulled up.

“Speakin’ of plans,” Dutch said as he walked them further down the beach. “I’ve got a new one. Hosea found it hilarious, for some reason.”

Arthur slowed when they touched wet sand. “Please don’t tell me it involves mangoes…”

Dutch barked a laugh. “How’d you know?”

“I just had a feelin’.” Arthur smiled. He stilled, and a second later Dutch did too. “Ain’t it ‘bout time you stopped with all these plans of yours?”

Dutch’s glowing smile grew as stepped into Arthur’s space. He pressed an easy kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Oh, I still got plenty of plans, brother. In fact, there’s one that we can enact right now.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “And just what might that be, Mr. van der Linde?”

Stepping back, Dutch said, “Wait by those rocks over there, and I’ll gladly show you.”

A rush of desire hit Arthur and he watched Dutch walk back to camp. He went over to the rocks and leaned against the biggest boulder. It was still warm, having soaked up the heat from the sun all day. He absently palmed at the front of his jeans, watching out over the gentle ocean waves. The smell of salt and palm was strong on the breeze as it tousled his hair.

Dutch returned quickly, and while Arthur didn’t know exactly why he’d left, he had a good enough of an idea.

“Getting started already, I see,” Dutch mused. Arthur held up his hands. “No, no, don’t think you have to stop just because I showed up.”

“Come on, now,” Arthur said. “I don’t think it’d be much fun if I were the one givin’ the show.”

Dutch huffed. He placed a hand on the rock besides Arthur’s ear. “Oh, Arthur. Sometimes you don’t know just how wrong you are.”

Arthur tilted his head. “Ain’t everyone say it’s John who’s the show pony?”

Dutch hummed. “John may be a looker, but you’re one hundred times prettier than him.”

With a click of his tongue, Arthur rolled his eyes. “Sure.” His chin was captured, and then he was kissed.

Dutch gripped Arthur’s hip with his free hand, holding him as he pressed their bodies together. The kisses were slow, and Arthur nipped at Dutch’s lip as he pulled back.

“So, you went and got the important stuff, right?” Arthur asked. He reached around and felt the back pocket of Dutch’s jeans. Sure enough there was a circular tin wedged in there.

“Why yes, I did.” Dutch trailed his hand down Arthur’s chest. He stopped at the worn leather belt and tapped his fingers on the buckle. “Much better than trying to use spit.”

Arthur then had an idea. “Hey. Instead of mangoes, why don’t we try to make a better lubricant? Something that smells nicer than lard. Tastes better too.”

Dutch stared at him. And then he laughed, shoulders shaking. “Jesus, Arthur. Are you serious?”

“Well…” Arthur blushed. He hung his head. “Just thought it was about time _someone_ tried…”

Dutch calmed himself. He undid Arthur’s belt in three tugs. “Well, there are a lot of coconuts around here. Maybe they would be useful.” He undid the button and zip next. “They smell pretty nice. Can’t say much about the taste, though.”

Arthur thought that Dutch might be on to something with the coconuts, but he promptly quit caring when a warm hand curled around his cock. Dutch mouthed at his neck, and Arthur’s jeans fell around his ankles. He kicked them off before finding purchase on Dutch’s shoulders. He relaxed into the stone behind him, trying to keep his hips still.

The teeth at his neck weren’t kind. Arthur held back a groan as Dutch nipped the sensitive skin, surely leaving a mark or two. He let his head fall to the side and he looked up. All those stars, so many that he couldn’t even count them all. They had to be the same ones he used to see at home. They followed him here, like a dog after its owner.

“Shit,” Arthur hissed when Dutch thumbed the head of his cock. The man knew the exact places that would wind him up. Arthur buried a hand into Dutch’s hair and gave a yank, moving the man away from his neck. “You a damn vampire or somethin’?”

Dutch laughed, the rumble of it deep, and Arthur shivered. “Vampires… they’re immortal, right?” He kissed along Arthur’s jaw until he made it to his lips. “I’d only want to be one if you were too.” He gave a chaste peck. “You’d still terrorize the towns with me, wouldn’t you, son?”

Arthur found himself smiling. “’Course I would.”

“That’s my boy. Always so loyal,” Dutch purred, and then he was at Arthur’s neck again, but lower this time, mouthing over his Adam’s apple before nosing aside his shirt to lick across his collar bone. He tightened his fist at the base of Arthur’s cock.

“Dutch,” Arthur whined. He didn’t even know what time it was, but he was once again starting to feel tired. The nap he had couldn’t have lasted all that long, and he wanted a proper night’s rest. He raised a leg and hooked it against Dutch’s hip, drawing him in closer.

“Eager?” Dutch teased. “It _has_ been a while.”

Arthur hummed. “I recall us rushing something on that damn boat a few days ago.”

Dutch gave him a pointed look. “That couldn’t have lasted more than two minutes. There wasn’t any privacy on there.”

“No there weren’t,” Arthur breathed. He took the tin from Dutch’s back pocket, then pushed it into the other’s chest.

“All right, darling,” Dutch said with a ghost of a laugh. “I’ll take good care of you.” He accepted the tin, opened it, and slicked his fingers. He dropped the tin onto the heap that was Arthur’s pants. Dutch helped Arthur lift himself until both legs were wrapped around securely, Arthur’s back pressed to the boulder. He wasn’t near as heavy this way. “Light as a feather,” Dutch stated.

“Shut up,” Arthur grunted. He pushed his heels into the small of Dutch’s back. “Get to it already.”

Dutch obeyed. With a smooth push he had a finger in, and he didn’t wait long to add another.

Arthur chewed on his tongue to keep his moans at bay. Dutch’s fingers were thick. They stretched him with patience, bending in just the right spot to have him sucking in a breath. Dutch watched his face, eyes heavy. It was almost too much. Arthur let his head tap the rock’s surface behind him.

Dutch’s mouth opened, but then it closed. He twisted his fingers and let in another. Arthur steeled himself, toes curling. He wanted to touch his cock but didn’t want to let go of Dutch.

“You doin’ okay?” Dutch asked.

Arthur gave a nod. “’S good. Fine now.”

It was a bit of fumbling for Dutch to get his cock out, Arthur’s thighs holding on tight. But then Dutch was there, big hands on his ass, spreading him wide and seeking out his hole. The resistance was little, and it didn’t take long until Dutch was completely inside.

“Indeed it has been a while,” Dutch huffed. “You’re damn tight.”

Arthur took in a shuddering breath. “At least try to make that sound like a compliment.”

Dutch kissed him. “Oh, I am sorry, Arthur. It’s a little hard to get the enunciations right when I’m busy trying to fuck you.” He rolled his hips. “Just know that you’ll always be better than any whore I’ve had the pleasure of taking.”

“Gee, Dutch, that makes me feel so much better.” Arthur dug his fingernails into the meat of Dutch’s shoulder with as much strength as he could muster, a simple form of retaliation.

Dutch gave a playful swat to his ass. “You know I’m only joking, Arthur.” He pulled out as far as he dared before thrusting back in quick.

Arthur retracted his claws. He gave Dutch a kiss he hoped was sweet. “I know you is,” he breathed against Dutch’s mouth before drawing back in, tongue swiping across his lips.

Dutch pressed Arthur harder against the rock, using whatever leverage he could find to drive into him. Arthur took everything he gave, legs staying sturdy around him, always a pillar of strength. And when he lowered Arthur just a bit, able to get in that much deeper, he was rewarded with a gruff moan that cracked into a whine. Music to his ears.

“It’s,” Arthur panted. “It’s too much.” He curled into Dutch, let himself be bounced as Dutch pushed into him. “I ain’t gonna-” Arthur cut himself off with a groan as he felt the rush of his orgasm almost peak. Dutch kneaded his ass, fingertips skimming around his hole as he fucked into him.

“Go ahead, then.” Dutch gave a sharp thrust that had Arthur’s body jerking forward. Against Arthur’s lips, he said, “Do it, boy.”

The spark of arousal that hit Arthur was like liquid fire throughout. He surged to Dutch’s mouth, kissing him with all he had as he came between their clothed upper bodies. Arthur let Dutch’s name fall breathless from his mouth amid their kissing.

A few more hasty thrusts before Dutch went still, a gruff moan pushing into Arthur’s mouth. Heat filled him before it slid wetly down his thighs only to drop into the sand below. Dutch held Arthur close, basking while it lasted.

“All right,” Arthur finally managed to say once he had caught his breath. “We better wash this mess off.” He looked towards the ocean. “Think salt water’s gonna hurt my ass?”

Dutch cracked a smile. “Only one way to find out.” He slowly let Arthur down, legs unhitching and feet hitting the sand. “If it does we’ll have to boil up a pot of it instead.”

“Guess I could just use a rag or somethin’,” Arthur grabbed the tin and his pants. He shook them as best he could. “All this damn sand is gonna make things a lot more difficult.”

Dutch tucked himself back into his pants, doing up the button. “You’re right on that one. That’s why it’s best we get off this beach as soon as we can.”

Arthur handed back the tin. “We gonna set up a little camp of bungalows? That’d be cute.”

Dutch ruffled Arthur’s hair. “It’ll be grander than a bunch of bungalows, Arthur. Just you wait and see.”

Arthur nodded. Sleep was once again tugging at his eyes and his mind. “Just don’t forget what I said about the lubricant. Coconuts might be the key to us getting rich.”

Dutch winked at him. “I like your thinking, son.”

“Course you do,” Arthur drawled. “I learned from the best.”


End file.
